Comfort while sleeping can often depend on the ambient conditions immediately proximate to a user, such as local temperatures and humidity levels within a bed. While large-scale environmental control, such as heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) can provide comfort control to the building as a whole, large-scale environmental control generally cannot provide for personalized control or for fine-tuning of thermal comfort within the bed.